Daniel Pineda's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta: Song 11 - Let's Have A Race.
Here is the eleventh song called Let's Have A Race in Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta, made by Daniel Pineda. Cast *Casey Junior (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (as Thomas) *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Doc (as Edward) *Little Chug (from Little Chug) as Agent Xyz (as Henry) *Montana (from Play Safe) as King Burk (as Gordon) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as Judge Richard (as James) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Scotty the Elephant (as Percy) *Zephie (from Chuggington) as Person 1 (as Toby) *Jebidiah (Little Engine That Could) as Person 2 (as Billy) *Farnsworth (Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 (as Spencer) *Blue (Dora the Explorer Choo Choo) as Child 1 (as Donald) *Huey (Dora the Explorer Choo Choo) as Person 3 (as Douglas) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as Clerk Larry (as Oliver) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy (as Emily) *Toots (from Ivor the Engine) as Insane Hank (as Duck) *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 4 (as Rosie) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 2 (as Boco) *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 5 (as Arthur) *The Sliver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 3 (as Dash) *Jason (from Back to the Klondike) as Person 6 (as Hiro) *Sir Reginald (from Madeline) as Grogh's Henchman 4 (as Mavis) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Person 7 (as Hank) *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 8 (as Victor) *Pufle (Steam Train) as Child 2 (as Ben) *Koko (from Chuggington) as Child 3 (as Lady) *Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 4 (as Bill) *Brewster (from Chuggington) as Child 5 (as Dennis) *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 9 (as Murdoch) *Tow Mater (from Cars) as Child 6 (as Elizabeth) *Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as Child 7 (as Bertie) *Pedro (Saludos Amigos) as Child 8 (as Harold the Helicopter) *Mickey Mouse as The Male Narrator (as Sir Topham Hatt) *Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as The Maestro (as Work Man) *Leo and Quincy (from Einsteins) as Sound and Music Editiors (as Driver and Fireman) *Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Female Announcer (as Lady Hatt) Transcript *A lesson that's worth learning *One you never should forget *Is the art of friendly rivalry *It's not always about winning *You must learn that from the start *Enjoy yourself remember *What counts is taking part *CHORUS: *Let's have a race, have a race, have a race *Let's see who is the quickest *Who can be the fastest *On your marks, now get set, go! *Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace *Let's see if you can catch me *Let's see if you can match me so *Let's have a race, have a race *Thomas challenged Bertie *To a friendly race one day *The driver said get ready *But be careful on the way *The friends lined up together *Enjoying the fun *The stationmaster called out *Are you ready to begin *CHORUS: *Let's have a race, have a race, have a race *Let's see who is the quickest *Who can be the fastest *On your marks, now get set, go! *Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace *Let's see if you can catch me *Let's see if you can match me so *Let's have a race, have a race *Bertie bus was winning *He sped along the way *Thomas tried so hard *To catch up on the way *Eventually he passed him *And Bertie had to say *To pass you on that hill Thomas *I'd need wings like an aeroplane *CHORUS: *Let's have a race, have a race, have a race *Let's see who is the quickest *Who can be the fastest *On your marks, now get set, go! *Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace *Let's see if you can catch me *Let's see if you can match me so *Let's have a race, have a race *Let's have a race, have a race, have a race *Let's see who is the quickest *Who can be the fastest *Ready, set, go! *Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace *Let's see if you can catch me *Let's see if you can match me so *Let's have a race, have a race *Let's have a race *Let's have a race *Right now Footage *The Reluctant Dragon *Dumbo *Kronk's New Groove *Babes in Toyland *Porky's Railroad *Play Safe *Harry Potter *Little Book Land *Chuggington *The Little Engine That Could *Dora the Explorer *Ivor the Engine *Ducktales *Madeline *The Brave Engineer *Four Fabulous Characters *Good Morning, Mickey! *Sing Me A Story With Belle *American Legends *Who Framed Roger Rabbit? *Saludos Amigos *Scooby Doo *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Noah's Ark Category:Daniel Pineda